


Making Ones Own Herd

by Speckeh



Series: The Greek Way to Love [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Centaurs, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Nymphs & Dryads, Peter is a wood nymph, Size Difference, Size Kink, Wade is a centaur, Why Did I Write This?, comedy fic, thanks i hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speckeh/pseuds/Speckeh
Summary: Centaur!Wade is lonely. Due to his disfigurations, no one wants to be with him. His herd left. As he goes about his morning stroll, he hears lovely laughter and finds a pond of bathing naked beauties. As he approached, everyone scatters but the only boy in the group. Peter's the goddamn most beautiful Nymph he's ever seen.This was written in 2014 for my friend Wade. I think I purposely wrote it to be very cringey (but I can't promise I didn't write it seriously like this five years ago), and I hate it so much I have to share it.





	1. Schlunk

Wade woke to the sunlight hitting right in his eyes. He slowly pushed himself up to standing. He stretched out his legs, and then his arms, and then his other legs. His tail swished a pesky fly that had decided to take a nap on his giant horse butt. He clopped around for a moment, going into a brisk trot to wake himself up. And then went on his morning walk. 

He picked a few apples on the way, enjoying the sounds of the forest and the quiet of the day. Though, more often than not, the silence was starting to become a rather boring companion. Most people stayed away from him. Humans thought he wanted nothing more than to stick his dick in them and other centaurs didn't want to even both with his scars covering his body. He was alone. And it was really starting to get in his head.

His ears perked up and he stopped, hearing some giggles and soft hushed voices. He tossed an apple core over his shoulder. He had nothing better to do and having some sort of interaction made excitement bubble in his stomach. He trotted over, pushing some branches away and peering out.

Several ladies. Several naked ladies. Boo yah! Laughing and giggling, splashing each other and braid each other's hair. Someone pushed someone else in the water and they erupted with more intoxicating giggles. The now drenched human emerged, laughing as well. Oh fuck. He was really pretty. And naked too. Oh god, did he walk in on an orgy? Could he get in on some of it?

Wade's eyes followed the brunet, watching him interact with some of the girls. Huh, no kissing and hardly any touching that would warrant an orgy. Wade adjusted his stance and stepped on a twig. The girls looked up and over to him and gasped, suddenly bolting from their water pool and running away from him. "No no, please come back." Wade trotted out. The pretty boy froze, seeing Wade and tried to bolt too. "No! Please, can we talk?" Wade picked up speed, and grabbed his elbow.

And suddenly the soft, warm skin turned to rough bark and the boy's body twisted and harden into a tree. A rather small tree with white flowers with green foliage. "Nymphs. Of course… you wouldn't want to talk to some creature like me. You're far too beautiful and fickle to want to hang out with someone like me." Wade let go of the bark, giving a heavy sigh and started to sadly clop away.

"Wait.. don't go." The boy said, suddenly human again. The brunet looked for a moment, finding his clothes and slipped them on again. "I'm sorry. Usually people that come up on us are humans and their desires aren't so.. nice." Wade turned around, looking at the pretty boy. Fuck, look at those cute lips and nose. "My name's Peter. And if you don't think I'm too fickle, I'd like to talk with you." Oh shit. He's cute. Really really cute. 

Wade cleared his throat for a moment. "Wade. I'm Wade."   
Peter grinned brightly. "It's nice to meet you Wade."   
Oh god, it's his pleasure to meet Peter.

Peter and Wade walk for a bit until they find a shaded tree. Wade stands and Peter leans against the trunk. Wade finds the more Peter talks and the more he can get him to giggle, the more his heart starts to pound. And how in the hell is he still here? And talking to Wade for that matter? Peter smiles so bright and warm it almost makes Wade want to grab him and kiss the boy stupid. But he's got manners! Even if he's supposedly a 'ruthless' centaur. 

"The coloring of your hair is gorgeous." Peter said, reaching out and giving the barest of touches with his finger tips to Wade's front forearm leg. He shivers. You're gorgeous. Wade wants to say but his mouth is dry. "Do you have a herd?" Peter asks innocently. Wade's face falters just for a moment, but he's used to it and his smile is back on. "No. Not anymore." And he leaves it at that. "Have you had anyone ride you?" Peter asks a different question, looking up at Wade's face.

"No. And I'm not about to start either sweetheart. As tempting as that sounds I'd rather not have your balls slap my back." Wade chortles and Peter blushes a color Wade always wants to see on his face. "Oh no!! No, no of course not! I wouldn't ask you for- I'm sorry." He blabbers on embarrassed. And gods, if Wade wanted to kiss him before, he really wants to kiss him now. 

In fact, before Wade can stop himself, he's leaning down now and his lips brush Peter's still talking lips. The boy freezes up, tense and tight before he uncurls and relaxes, pushing up into Wade's mouth. They part and Peter's eyes are half-lidded, "I've heard that kisses were nice… I didn't realize how nice until now." Wade swore his heart stopped. "Wait.. wait. Are you.. Are you a virgin??" No way. No fucking way.

Peter bites his bottom lip and looks shyly away. "I've been waiting for someone.. you know.. someone kind and warm like.. like you." Wade stared hard at the boy, not believing a fucking word. He doesn't say anything. But he doesn't have to because something happens that makes them both stop and stare. 

_Schlunk_.

Peter looked wide-eyed at Wade's giant horse cock. "Oh.. Oh god." Peter swallows nervously. "Aaahh.. uhm. No. I can't. Not.. That thing.. fuck.. I'll like… no. Has someone.. can someone die from that? Ahh I'm sorry Wade but I can't do it. You're far too.. massive.. and uh.. thick and uh.. no-" Wade kisses him again, though Peter is still very much protesting. "You're a doll. But I wouldn't make you go through something like that. Even though.." Wade sighs, his voice going high pitched. "It'd be so very very nice. I won't do that to you." Peter looks charmed but another, _Schlunk_ noise makes him jump. "Sorry.. uh. You're just.. really pretty." 

Their "date" goes well and the next day the girls tease him with a present someone left him. "The horse came back, made you this flower chain. Peter's got himself a boyfriend!"  
"I do not!" Peter protested loudly, blushing as he took his token. Oh lord… that man was.. really really cute. 

It took several months of "dates" and making out until they even tried anything. Though in the past whenever Wade got too close and personal for Peter's embarrassment to handle, Wade was suddenly kissing bark and his hand stuck around a hole in the tree. They'd sigh and Peter would apologize profusely. Their first time Peter turned into a tree with his legs making a tight hole for Wade to squeeze into. Peter's leaves shook from either the force or his own sexual desire. He never told Wade which one. 

As Peter got used to that, he suddenly couldn't hold his tree form anymore. And midway turn back into human and find himself flatten on the grass because of Wade's weight on his back. A lot of courage and time and stretching, Peter and Wade finally copulated with the nymph being human. But afterwards Peter was a shaking mess and turned into a tree. For a week he didn't come out and Wade stuck by his side through the days. Worried sick. 

It wasn't until the 7th day that Peter came back out and Wade choked on a sob he was so relieved. But Peter wasn't alone. In his arms laid the tiniest bundle you ever did see. Wrapped in a blanket from leaves and flowers from Peter's own branches. A little baby centaur was cradled in Peter's arms. "What the fuck." Said Wade, a wild smile on his face. He held and kissed Peter, finally feeling he had a family all for himself.


	2. The Artwork

Back in 2014, I even drew some art for this au! Here you go!


End file.
